


We'll Be Better

by turtleeden



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon, Post-Game Adventures, ShuAnnWeek2020, i hope everyone enjoyed this year's shuann week!, i sure did!, made it by the skin of my teeth!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:21:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23623807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turtleeden/pseuds/turtleeden
Summary: Ann is seven months pregnant and is excited over the birth of her first child. But while she is excited about becoming a mother, she does have a nagging worry that history will repeat itself with her and her daughter. Luckily her husband is there to keep her on track.Day 7 Prompt: Free Day
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Takamaki Ann, Kurusu Akira/Takamaki Ann, Persona 5 Protagonist/Takamaki Ann
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36
Collections: Shuann Week 2020





	We'll Be Better

She laid in bed in slight discomfort, feeling that something wasn’t right. There was a slight dull pain around her back that wasn’t doing her any favors, and her current position on her bed wasn’t helping it at all. Ann shifted her body a bit and adjusted the pillows on her bed so that she could be more comfortable. She laid down again, a frown eventually appearing on her features once she realized that position was worse than the one before it. Ann shifted again and rearranged the many pillows on her bed so that she could finally find that sweet spot that’ll ease her back. She wished that she wouldn’t feel like a beached whale while she was literally tearing her bed apart, but her comfort was important dammit! Ann was in a delicate state right now!

Once she finally felt like she was comfortable, Ann relaxed in bed and let out a soft exhale. She placed her hand on her stomach, rubbing it lovingly as she gazed at it. She moved her hand down to a certain spot and waited for a few moments, and eventually she felt a ‘kick’. Ann smiled to herself as she giggled, feeling that she'd gained a sign of approval.

“Yeah! I like this spot too!” she said cheerfully. “Don’t worry. Mama won’t move… much.”

‘Mama.’ She’s been practicing saying that word. Someday, her little baby will be calling her that. The thought made Ann both giddy and nervous.

Ann was about seven months along now, and she definitely looked pregnant. Her stomach was notably round and taut, and with how big it looked, it almost seemed like it could rip her nightgown from the seams if it grew any bigger. And it will. The baby was due around February, and she and Akira have been running around in their excitement trying to prepare for the birth of their first child. Well, only Akira’s been running around nowadays. Ann was officially put on maternity leave, and lately she’s spent her mornings laying in bed enduring dull pains on her joints and back, which often led to her adjusting her side of the bed like a madwoman.

She sighed for a moment and looked towards the crib that was set up at the corner of the large bedroom. Akira had been setting it up for the past week, occasionally recruiting either Ryuji or Mishima if he needed an extra hand. It was beautiful with its painted white bars, and it finally looked steady for the baby to be in. As an added bonus, Akira just bought these cute red sheets for the crib. It had patterns of little black cat shapes marching from one side to the other. Morgana thought that Akira was making fun of him when he bought it, but Ann found it cute. It was definitely different from the usual ‘pink’ that was sold in baby stores.

Yes, they were having a girl. Ann would've been ecstatic at either option, but it was Akira that was secretly hoping for a girl. Ann could still see the excited smile on his face when the gender was revealed to them. He often said that he would be happy whether or not it was a boy or a girl, but that smile said it all in Ann's eyes.

Sitting beside the crib were a pile of bags and presents that were from the baby shower that took place not too long ago. Akira was in the process of moving the presents around, and he wasn’t done yet. Ann could still see the big teddy bear that Shiho gave to her for the baby. Haru and Futaba gave her smaller toys for the baby to play with. Makoto gifted her with books that can be used for bedtime stories. Yusuke gave her a mini art set for when the baby is at a suitable age to use them. Ryuji gave them little toy balls and blocks to go with the stuffed animals. And all of the grandparents showered them with cute little baby clothes for the baby. Akane, Akira’s mother, was especially excited when she gave them five sets of baby dresses that she thought were cute for the baby. Yoshiaki, Akira’s father, would’ve settled for three dresses, but Akane was just that enthusiastic. Sojiro, much to Ann’s surprise ( _and Akira’s amusement_ ) gave them clothes as well, though he claimed not to know much about shopping for baby clothes. ( _The cute little onesie he bought for them told Ann otherwise. Meanwhile, Akira and Futaba were merciless as they teased Sojiro about his tastes, much to Sojiro’s chagrin._ ) Ann’s own parents were excited for the arrival of their granddaughter. Her father even sent her a sneak peek of their new line of baby clothes over the news. 

Seeing her parents be so excited over the baby made Ann smile, but upon thinking of them, a pesky thought had entered Ann’s mind the further along she was with the pregnancy. Now that Ann was older and had a career that was just as demanding as her parents’ careers were, it made it easier for Ann to… sympathize with her parents to a certain extent. If there was anything that Ann was worried about upon becoming a mother, it’s…

“Lady Ann? Do you need anything?”

Snapping out of her thoughts, Ann lifted her head to see Morgana sitting at the corner of her bed. Ah, he was periodically checking in on her. He tended to do that more often when Akira was gone. She smiled at him before she shook her head no.

“No, I don’t need anything right now. Thanks, Morgana.” she said.

“If you’re sure… Remember, if you need anything, I’m at your beck and call.” Morgana reminded her. He glanced over to her belly in slight curiosity, which notably looked huge against her outstretched nightgown. ( _He wasn’t going to say anything about her stomach, of course, but his curious glances betrayed him._ ) “...How much longer is this going to last again?”

“About two more months. The baby’s due early February.” Ann answered.

“I see…” Morgana hummed in understanding. “I’ve heard of what happens during pregnancy over the years, but this is my first time actually seeing it for myself.”

“Hey, this is our first time too!” Ann pointed out. “Cravings and pains aside, having a baby is really exciting! And I’m so excited to meet her…!”

“I can tell. You’re positively glowing, Lady Ann. You’ve always been a beautiful woman, but seeing you glow like this just melts even this dashing thief’s heart.” Morgana praised.

“Hehe… you’re exaggerating! But thanks, Morgana.” Ann laughed.

“What’s it going to be like with a baby in the house?” Morgana asked curiously. “I always see Akira prepping that corner or cleaning up the room even more than he usually does. Not that I mind the cleanliness, I like when things are clean. But is that just how it is when humans prepare for a baby?”

“Pretty much! Babies are messy, you know.” Ann explained. “They need to eat, and get changed, and play, and we have to be mindful of the things around them so that they won’t hurt themselves, since they don’t know better yet. Even a tiny little block can be dangerous, y’know? That’s partly why Akira’s keeping things so clean around the crib, so that the baby will be safe and happy.”

“Huh. So that’s why…” Morgana mused thoughtfully.

“Hey, Morgana? You’re gonna help keep the baby safe, right?” Ann inquired. “I mean, you’re normally pretty crafty, so you can catch things that me or Akira might not see in time. Really, you’d be pretty important to her, too. So… be there for her, okay?”

“Of course…! You know I wouldn’t let anything happen to you or Akira, Lady Ann. And that same courtesy applies to the baby as well. When the baby’s born, I promise that I’ll protect her.” Morgana vowed.

“Good! I’m so glad!” Ann replied, smiling brightly at him. She really was happy to see Morgana promising her that, and she knew that he meant it. Teaching her daughter how to treat their feline family friend will be one of Ann's first trials as a new parent. Hopefully Morgana will have a good relationship with the baby when she gets here.

\------

"I'm home."

Ann immediately perked up at the sound of Akira's voice ringing through the house. She heard the rustling sounds of him putting away his coat and putting down some bags in another room. She guessed that he probably stopped by a store on the way home.

"Welcome home!" she greeted, yelling from the bedroom. 

"How're you feeling?" Akira called out.

"I'm okay…! Woke up with a bad ache around my back though." Ann answered.

"Need me to take care of that for you?" he asked. Ann smiled to herself upon hearing that offer. He's such an attentive husband.

"Pleeeeeease?" Ann pleaded sweetly.

"Heh… Give me a sec. I picked up a few things on the way home." Akira said. Ann looked proud of herself as she snuggled into her spot on the bed. She totally guessed right! All that's left for her to do was be patient and wait for him to come to her.

After a while of putting away what he brought into the house, Akira finally stepped into the bedroom with a casual smile on his face. Ann's face lit up at the sight of him, and she beckoned him over by holding her arms out to him and made grabby motions with her hands. Akira chuckled at the sight as he walked towards his pregnant wife. As he drew close and bent down to her level, Ann leaned forward and softly pressed her lips against his, giving him a proper 'welcome home' greeting.

"Hey, you." she said as she drew away.

"Hey yourself," Akira replied with a grin. "So, about that back pain of yours…"

"Oh, yeah…! Give me a sec to move over!" Ann sat up as best as she could and scooted over so that Akira could sit on the bed. It took her a minute, given that her belly was making it harder to move and the pillows that she scattered all over the bed beforehand didn't help her in that regard, but eventually Ann made enough space for Akira to sit and get that spot on her back. She patted the empty spot next to her, inviting him to sit down.

"You know... I could've moved some of the pillows around for you." Akira mentioned, sitting down next to her.

"That's okay. My mess, my problem." Ann said simply.

"How responsible of you." Akira mused.

"Hey!" Ann cried. Akira laughed as he got her to turn around, ready to get to work on her back. Ann pouted as she turned her back to him, but that pout soon faded into a look of bliss once Akira got started.

Akira rested his hands on her shoulders and began to knead at them gently. His thumbs pressed against her shoulders, applying pressure when it was suitable. Ann mewled sweetly as she felt the brunt of Akira’s hands squeeze and soothe her hard-to-reach spots. Slowly but surely, those pesky tense spots were being eased. Perhaps they would show up again the next morning… These morning aches were stubborn, after all. But for now, she can relax. Ann sighed dreamily as she leaned her back against Akira’s chest, fully content at the moment.

“Mmm, sweet relief… Thanks. I feel so much better.” she said, thanking him with a smile.

“Happy to serve.” Akira replied, wrapping his arms around her. His hands rested on top of the curve of her pregnant belly, and he smiled at the sight. “I hope our little lady feels the same way.”

“Trust me. When Mama’s happy, _she’s_ happy.” Ann giggled.

“Maybe you’ll be happier when you stop getting these aches,” Akira mentioned. “...Well, at least you’re not getting sick.”

“Oh my god, that would’ve been the worst! I hardly would’ve been able to do my job if I started out getting morning sickness for the first few months!” Ann groaned, shaking her head. “Thankfully I only got sick a few times.”

“Yeah… and those few times you got sick, you were _really_ sick. You had me worried a few times, you know,” Akira said, his gaze softening as he looked down at her. “I’ll gladly take soothing your morning aches over that any day.

“...Hehe. Me too. A tore up bed with pillows everywhere is definitely the better option over really bad morning sickness.” Ann agreed, rubbing her hand against her stomach. She smiled fondly as she gazed at it once more, feeling warm. “...It’ll all be worth it in February though.”

“Not much longer now.” Akira said softly, giving Ann a soft squeeze in his arms.

“Yeah…! I can’t wait ‘till we meet her!” Ann said cheerfully. “Our little Mari… I love that name so much.”

“I do too. That’s why I picked it.” Akira said proudly. “And as a bonus to the actual meaning, it helps that ‘Mari’ sounds as pretty as her mother’s name.”

“You mean it sounds as ‘English’ as her mother’s name. Or as close as it can get.” Ann pointed out with a wry grin. “‘Mari’ sounds like ‘Mary…’ and either one pairs pretty well with ‘Ann’, don’t you think?”

“You got me there. But ‘Mari’ has the edge. Especially since it’s written in Kanji.” Akira said.

“Well, whatever the reason… it works.” Ann said, nodding to herself. Yes… her daughter’s name was perfect in her eyes. It was one of those names that jumped out at her the minute that she heard Akira suggest it. Ann felt they were all set for their daughter’s arrival. They picked out her name, they set up her crib, she had a mountain of clothes waiting for her, and toys that she could play with. Plus, she had Morgana to look after her too. Mari was going to be well cared for when she’s finally born.

And yet… Ann still had this nagging worry in her heart. And it made her nervous despite her excitement.

“Hey… Akira?” she said suddenly.

“Yeah…?” he responded. Ann nervously chewed on her bottom lip before she expressed her number-one worry.

“Do you think that… I’ll be a good mother?”

Akira quirked a brow at her when he heard that question. “Of course I do,” he answered easily. “What’s with that question?”

“Well…” Ann began, nervously fiddling with her wedding ring. “I just keep thinking about my parents for the past few months. I think about how I occasionally get calls from my mom asking how I’m doing, or about my dad gushing about the fact that he’s becoming a grandfather and how he can’t wait to see her. I think about how excited and attentive they both are, despite the fact that they’re as busy as ever.”

“....”

“But then I think about the future… like when Mari’s five or something. I just nervously think… ‘Am I gonna be there for her? What if I miss something important? What if she misses me?’ I think about that a lot, ‘cause…” Ann started to clench her jaw as her hands trembled with worry. “I’m gonna be putting her in my shoes.”

“Ann…” Akira trailed off, frowning.

“Akira… you know how demanding my career is,” Ann continued, her tone serious. “And how it sometimes takes me all across the world. I already feel so bad when I have to leave you behind sometimes, especially since you have your own career going on. As much as I wish I could... I can’t always take you with me.”

“I knew what I signed up for the moment I promised to support you.” Akira said. “You know I’m here for the long haul.”

“...I know. And you _did_ know all of that.” Ann said, nodding slowly. “...But Mari doesn’t know. She won’t understand yet. All that she’ll know is that Mama is away because of work… and she won’t know when she’ll be back. That’s… what I’m worried about. I feel like maybe… I felt a taste of what my parents dealt with all their lives, and my baby isn’t even born yet.”

“....” Akira said nothing to that. All he did was simply tighten his hold around Ann as he quietly listened to her worries.

“I don’t want Mari to go through the same loneliness that I did,” Ann said. “Constantly moving from place to place, having no friends, and not having her mom and dad by her side. Even when you know the reasons why things are like that… that loneliness stays with you, and it’s something that you can’t forget. I don’t want that for her at all. But a part of me is so scared… that I’m putting her in that life…! That’s why I’m so worried if I’m gonna be any good as her mother. ‘Cause what kind of mom would I be if I knowingly made my baby lonely...?”

Ann felt herself tearing up over making that confession. She didn’t outright cry just yet, but she sniffed a few times as she wiped at her eyes. From behind her, Akira sighed as he gently brushed her hair away from her ears. And after a few moments of silence, he spoke.

“Ann… Look at me.”

Ann sniffed again as she turned her head towards Akira, noting his firm tone.

“The fact that you’re so worried about that now shows that you’re on the right track on becoming a good mother.” he said.

“Huh…?” Ann said, a little dumbfounded at that. “How?”

“A real bad parent wouldn’t care about things like the future, or how their career will affect their children. They would just do what they want without a care. And I know damn well that you’re not that kind of person.” Akira answered. “That said, I don’t know what it’s like being a parent. I know from watching my own that there’s a lot of growing pains to work out. And I’ll admit that… a part of me is nervous about that part. Whatever mistakes I might make, I don’t want them to affect my daughter in a negative way. I don’t want her to be stunted all because I was too absorbed in my own problems. That’s what my folks regretted.”

“That won’t happen.” Ann said firmly, shaking her head. “You constantly put others before yourself, and you do everything in your power to make sure that they’re okay. Even now. It’s what I’ve always admired about you. Someone like that would make a wonderful father!”

“Thanks. I could say something similar about you too, you know.” Akira said. “You’re kind and compassionate, and your empathy allows you to put yourself in other’s shoes, like you just did with our daughter. That big heart is what made me fall in love with you, and one that I hope that Mari will inherit.”

“Akira…” Ann trailed off.

“Ann. Our daughter won’t be alone. She has her grandparents. All five of them. If any of our folks can’t pick up the slack for whatever reason, Sojiro damn sure will.” Akira assured. “And it’s not just them. She has Morgana too, for one. And she has all of her aunts and uncles by her side. Shiho, Ryuji, Yusuke, Makoto, Futaba, Haru, even Mishima… and most importantly, she’ll have us. Both of us. Both of us know what it’s like to be alone, and we won’t let that happen to Mari. For that reason alone… we’ll be better than our parents. We love them, of course. But we’re gonna show ‘em up.”

“Hehe… it really sounds so simple when you say it like that.” Ann said, giggling weakly.

“That’s just because I believe in us, despite what comes our way.” Akira said, smiling warmly at her. “I believe in you, Ann. I believe that, despite what worries are swimming in your head, you’ll be a fantastic mother. Mari is lucky to have you.”

“Akira…” Ann trailed off, her eyes falling back to her stomach. She took a moment to rub it from top to bottom, feeling the warmth radiating against her hand. Her little baby… she wasn’t even born yet and she already felt so warm. Ann wanted to protect that warmth with all of her might. She wanted to protect her happiness, and her future, and she wanted to make sure that she will never be alone. Perhaps Ann as an adult was in a similar position that her parents were in, but Mari wasn’t going to be in that same position that Ann was in when she was a child. She was going to personally make sure of that. And she knew that her husband and their friends had her back. 

That was the key difference between Mari and young Ann; Mari will have support. 

Under their care, she’ll never be lonely. Even if Ann would have to go to another country for a job, Mari will still have her father and everyone else to support her. And even then, Ann promised herself to be there for Mari as often as she could. It will be very difficult, but Ann was willing to go through hell to make her daughter happy. She might stumble along the way, but for her, she’ll do anything.

When that thought crossed Ann’s mind, she smiled.

“What’s up?” Akira asked, noticing this. Ann simply shook her head and leaned over to kiss him on the cheek.

“You still know just what to say to get me back on my feet,” Ann mused, smiling at him warmly. “What would I do without you, Akira?”

“Who knows? I’ve been with you this long.” Akira chuckled. “And I’m in it for the long haul, remember? So you’ll never have to know.”

“Great! ‘Cause you’re stuck with us!” Ann said, finding the cheer back in her voice. Turning her focus back to her stomach, a thought crossed Ann’s mind. Acting on that thought, she grabbed hold of one of Akira’s hands and moved it alongside the curve off her stomach.

“Now what are you thinking?” Akira asked.

“I think Mari will approve. Just wait.” Ann said. After she reached a certain spot, she held Akira’s hand there and waited. After a while, Akira gasped lightly as he felt a ‘kick’ against his hand. Ann giggled as she watched his face light up.

“See? She approves, _Papa._ ” she said, closing an eye at him.

“Ha… Haha…” Akira’s smile grew warmer and brighter as he laughed to himself, still feeling the warmth of the baby kicking against his hand. He grabbed hold of Ann once more and wrapped her in a warm embrace. Ann snuggled her head against the crook of her husband’s neck and sighed in content. Right now, she simply felt happy.

“Two more months…” Akira murmured, kissing the crown of Ann’s head. “I’ll be counting the days.”

“Me too,” Ann agreed, nodding at him as she kept her bright smile. “I can’t wait to be a mother.”

She'll be the best mother that she can be.

**Author's Note:**

> Even though Baby Mari has made appearances in previous fics like 'A Dance for the Little Lady' and 'Petals in the Air', here I'll talk about her name!
> 
> Mari can be considered to be the Japanese form of the name 'Mary', which can mean either 'obstinacy' or 'rebelliousness'. However, Akira and Ann's daughter's name is written like this: (真理). Ma (真) can mean 'real' or 'genuine' and Ri (理) can mean 'reason'.
> 
> A fitting name for a child of Joker and Panther, don't you think?


End file.
